Star Fox Angel
by YamiWestley
Summary: Violet fell in love with Dinosaur Planet, she left James McCloud and group. 10 years later, the planet is in trouble and she's a target for the SharpClaw. Violet and Fox team up to save the world from evil.
1. Run Violet Run!

*Flashback*  
  
"Isn't Dinosaur Planet beautiful?" exclaimed Violet as the turned to smile at James McCloud.  
  
"It is. But have you made your decision? I will miss you if you decide to stay." He sighed sadly. "You were a great mechanic. Really, you are the only female that I know that likes fixing machines."  
  
"Yes I have." She whispered, "I've decided to stay. I feel for the very first time a sort of sense of home here and I want to discover all of the planet's secrets."  
  
"So then this is goodbye then??"  
  
"Yes......" He turned, waved and walked off into the mist. That was then, and this is now.  
  
*Present Day*  
  
10 years after the leave of Fox's father, James, Violet has succeeded in her goal of finding the many secrets of Dinosaur Planet. She became friends with many of the tribe leaders and was respected among all dinosaurs. But her knowledge is going to be useful for the SharpClaw Army and they're leader, General Scales. Yet now the planet was in danger, King EarthWalker was kidnapped and the SharpClaw army is ever stronger with each attack. So she fled, hoping that they wouldn't find her. For if they did, Dinosaur Planet would be doomed and all would have to obey the SharpClaw. All seemed hopeless. And that's were her story begins in CloudRunner Fortress, on a dark and stormy night:  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean, 'They attacked the SnowHorn.' The spellstones....The tribes.....are they coming here next??" Violet stuttered with each word came out of her mouth. "What do we do??"  
  
"I don't know...... General Scales he would do anything to try to take over. I don't know." King CloudRunner sighed, "This is it, I guess."  
  
"WHAT??!!! You give up that easily??!!" Violet cried, "He hasn't won yet, we need to fight back!!"  
  
"He's released the RedEye....." CloudRunner continued.  
  
"He has....."  
  
"We're doomed!! This whole planet is doomed!! I will watch to see if they're coming you, well. You hide and run as fast as you can away from this place. If he gets you......the secrets of Dinosaur Planet are at his feet. Our sacred rituals......everything! I don't care about me, it's you!"  
  
"But......"  
  
"RUN VIOLET RUN!!! THEY'RE COMING!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!" Queen CloudRunner screamed. A bushel of fiery red sparkles were seen in the distance.  
  
"But what about a weapon...I'm not very good at fist fighting."  
  
"I already have something, there's a golden sword in the box. It posses magical powers and can unlatch some mighty attacks. I'm sure you can figure out how to use it. You found out the secrets of Dinosaur Planet, this should be easy."  
  
"Thank you so much. Will you be OK??"  
  
"Yes now just GO!!! They're coming quickly; take the back exit." She nodded and ran out of the room while she was hearing voices and King CloudRunner. With a boom of a slash of swords and some whimpering, Violet knew what had happened. She ran like lightning until she reached the end of CloudRunner Fortress. She grabbed the door and pulled.  
  
"It's no use, it's not going to budge anytime soon." She lifted her hand away from the door and then was flung back as the door opened with such force. 'The SharpClaw!!!' Violet thought 'I'm dead' she stood back up as three other figures walked closer to her. The taller one of the group walked up to her and bowed with such grace.  
  
"General Scales, Madam. Appointed leader of the SharpClaw and soon-to-be ruler of Dinosaur Planet." Violet gasped and quickly drew her sword. She stared at it as a memory of a blaster and James McCloud struck through her head. She turned and looked at General Scales.  
  
"You'll never take me alive!!" She ran towards the door, jumped into a flip and then hit the nearest SharpClaw.  
  
"Foolish woman." General Scales replied "I know just who you are, Violet NightRunner, the only know person to ever find all of Dinosaur Planet's most sacred materials. I should know, since I will be using you in my rule." One of the other SharpClaw grabbed her. "You see, times have changed, the only way that I can rule is to get the respect from the people. And if I use the sacred rituals, I may get the respect I desire."  
  
"What...make you think that I'll do it for you?" Violet struggled.  
  
"Because you wouldn't have any choice in the matter." He moved aside as she could see the Queen CloudRunner in the SharpClaw's grips. "Ether you do as I ask, or the CloudRunner leader and tribe shall be killed, tortured, anything that I wish. Ahh but if you do as I ask, no death will fall in their direction."  
  
"I'm afraid you have me cornered, Scales." She sighed, "I will do as you have asked." She was miserable and yet happy. He turned to the other SharpClaw and whispered something 'take the King and hide him. Enslave the tribe and bring them to me' He smiled and unearthly and evil look "I need some 'Personal Time' with our new captive". His evil eyes motioned towards Violet. With a final word the SharpClaw left and General Scales was left alone with Violet. For her, he was the last dinosaur on the planet she would want to be with. 


	2. It's Time to Save the Girl, Fox!

"Fox, I've got some news." Slippy replied from the ship, "A girl who used to belong to the team, Violet NightRunner has gotten kidnapped by the SharpClaw. She's one way that we can save the planet because she knows all that needs to save this place. Luckily, the building that Violet's being held is right near here so you can get her out of Scales's grips."  
  
"I'm on it." Fox replied, "Where is she?"  
  
"CloudRunner Fortress. Scales will probably be there too so watch out Fox! Slippy out!" Fox nodded. 'The name's familiar cause my father told me a bit about his female mechanic that was amazing with Arwings and decided to stay at Dinosaur Planet.' A flashback of a story that James told Fox when he was younger struck though his mind, 'that's gotta be her.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Violet was tied up in a chair next to Scales. "News sir." A SharpClaw approached Scales, he seemed a bit nervous, "Fox McCloud is here, and he's heading in our direction." He gave a grin towards Violet.  
  
"Get the girl, this should be a test of her power." A dinosaur grabbed Violet out of the chair and handed her the golden sword. "Use it against him, dear." She scowled as a ring was slipped around her neck. Violet was shoved out the door in front of Fox.  
  
"Are you . . .?" he stuttered.  
  
"Violet NightRunner, yes. Hold still, I won't harm you." She chanted a spell and then tossed her sword to Fox. "Use this to increase the power of your staff, defeat him here and now!" Violet felt something sharp zap around her neck and then fell to Fox's feet. Fox gawked the fainted woman before him and ran into the palace.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey wake up! Hello . . ." Violet gently opened her eyelids. Prince Tricky was towering over her body. "Geesh! I was wondering when you'd get your butt up! HEY FOX THE GIRL'S UP!"  
  
Fox walked over to her from his polishing of the Arwing. "So she is. Sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm . . ."  
  
Violet cut him off because her eyes traveled to the Arwing a smile crossed her face. "James McCloud?"  
  
Fox's eyes bulged for a second, "No, sorry. Fox McCloud, son of James McCloud. You got the general idea right." Violet nodded and ran over to the Arwing.  
  
"I haven't seen one of these since I was 15. How is old Star Fox team? So where's James these days?" Fox gave her a look like 'What planet are you on?' and then sighed.  
  
"He's . . .he's . . .dead." Violet's head clinked against the steel on the flyer, she then began to cry softy.  
  
"I heard a rumor that he was dead from some of the other dinosaurs. Andross killed him, right?"  
  
"Yes," Fox put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. How did you know him?"  
  
"He was setting up a team and needed a mechanic so I was on for few years. Even though I was young at the time, my knowledge of machines really came in handy." She smiled, "we got kind of close, I should say. Or just really good friends. We came here one day and I fell in love, it was the only place I have ever found that I wanted to call home. So I left the team and have never seen James ever since."  
  
Fox nodded, "Did you know Peppy?"  
  
She turned around, "That old hare is still in the bizz? Ahh no wonder, how is the old guy?"  
  
"Fine," Fox glanced at Tricky's worried face and nodded, "Can you get this place out of the mess it's in?" she beamed.  
  
"Of coarse, I'm not just going to let Mr. Scale-Dude take over. LET'S GO SAVE THE WORLD!" Tricky, Fox and Violet hopped into the Arwing on a mission that would take them far beyond their mind's comprehension.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
YW- YEAH! I finished chappie 2! Any comments Cosmo? Cosmo?  
  
Cosmo- *Staring at the TV* American . . .Idol . . . .  
  
YW- Cosmo!  
  
Cosmo- Sorry . . .  
  
YW- I SAY CLAY WINS!  
  
Cosmo- But he's not wearing Timmy's Dad's pants!  
  
YW- I DON'T CARE! I VOTE CLAY! Oh and ahh R&R! Goodbye folks! 


End file.
